User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bif Taylor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 21:42, August 11, 2010 HI dude i didn't know you had a bully wiki account It's me Sofreakinrandomdude i just use this username as a wikia user i hope we can chat here instead of YoutubeTheAgeofRockstar 21:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, Its cool that you have both a youtube and wikia account! If you want to chat just send me a message anytime. cool dude but why were you fighting with that fairyguy who likes the greasers on youtube, when i sended the bad message he started saying blasphomy about me and he gave a long-ass comment.TheAgeofRockstar 03:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) He was telling me awful things about how I and all preps suck. I had to argue with him becuase he was behaving like a jackass. :Sign your comments please. Dan the Man 1983 18:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ok, kingofawosmeness777 Signing Hi! I saw that Dan told you to sign your comments, and you did, only, try putting 4 tildes (~ ~ ~ ~, no spaces) or pressing the signature button. See you around the Wiki! JennyVincent 23:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Thanks Kingofawosmeness777 21:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Kingofawosmenes777 No problem JennyVincent 22:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Rob Karol Please do not remove all content from pages like you did here. If you do, you will be blocked for 24 hours. Jenny Vincent♣ 01:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the info on that page was just wrong and I didnt feel like editing it. Kingofawosmeness777 01:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Then don't remove it, notify someone or let it be. It's alright, as long as you don't do it in the future. JennyVincent♣ 01:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Btw, sorry for undoing your edit to the Halloween page, I must've misread something. My apologies. Jenny Vincent♣ 02:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's me!!!!! At0micb0mb123 23:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) GREASERS RULE! At0micb0mb123 23:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) In future If you're going to post on my talk page, please do not use all caps, it looks like you're shouting, and I find it rude and obnoxious. Oh and please sign your comments. I won't ask you again. Dan the Man 1983 07:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) whoops sorryKingofawosmeness777 21:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Images In the future, any and all images you upload need to follow Bully Wiki:Image Policy or risk being blocked. All th images you have uploaded have been deleted for no summary, no licensing information and possible copyright violations. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I reverted all the changes you made to Melvin and Pinky. First of all, we don't speculate on ethic heritage. It's too subjective, it's not very important, and the wiki was full of people arguing about the ethnic origins of character's surnames and whether having an ethnic surname made a character ethnic. So we just don't get into it for the most part. Speculating that Pinky is Chinese is actually the exact kind of thing we don't want. As far as Melvin goes, if you want to make the same arguments you made in his article on the article talk page and try to gain consensus to make that change, go for it, but we decided years ago to not say he was 2nd in command. So you have to gain consensus to make that change if you want to make it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :That Pinky edit was hideous, she does not look a bit Chinese. Dan the Man 1983 01:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAHHHHHH STOP RUINING MY LIFE ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE MY EDITS ALONE!!!!!!!!!! Kingofawosmeness777 22:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is actually quite uncivil. The reason McJeff has undone your edits is a valid reason and wiki rule. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::STOP with the caps, it is obnoxious and annoying. I will block you next time. Dan the Man 1983 01:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to be "left alone", don't edit wikis. And while you're at it make better edits. And knock off the incivility. Next incident of any kind from you and it's a 3 day block. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to remember that this is a public site and not your own personal pages to edit. And if anyone has the right to change what you have edited, are those who have been elected as authority. Its best to post anything that could be controversial, onto the discussion page. Kate 04:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::And then I noticed that he's reuploading files that got deleted for copyright violation. See you in three days. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lets hope he behaves when he gets back and edits within the rules. If not, I will shorten his stay on this wiki very fast. Dan the Man 1983 13:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ha Ha! I am creating my own wiki! One which, I will rule! Uhhhh, Sorry about all that other stuff though. Mabye on my own I won't make you so mad. Kingofawosmeness777 21:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Learn to edit and you won't make us mad. Dan the Man 1983 23:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Just follow these rules, and everyone will be happy. Out of curiousity, wiki on what? You can choose to answer that. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Wel, I guess I failed at making my own Wiki. I, want to stay. But don't delete any more of my perfectly legal pictures. Got it. Kingofawosmeness777 01:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Pinky Have you even ever seen Pinky in game. She looks exactly or at least half Chinese. Her eyes, they show it and her face too. I know this, you said Parker is Scottish? Can't that qualify....? Kingofawosmeness777 21:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Parker's last name is Scottish, you can prove that by looking it up on Wikipedia. :It is your opinion (and apparently no one elses) that Pinky looks Chinese. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I need help, Anyone know how to start a new wiki? I keep clicking on create a new wiki, then I type in all that stuff, and afterwords I can't find my wiki. I'm quite confused. I need help, Anyone know how to start a new wiki? I keep clicking on create a new wiki, then I type in all that stuff, and afterwords I can't find my wiki. I'm quite confused. P.S.: Pinky sooooooooo looks Chinese. Kingofawosmeness777 22:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't look very Chinese. If it's the same name as another wiki it won't show up that easily. You have to search through other pages. At0micb0mb123 23:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Why? How come JenneyVincent can have a Greaser collage, but Mcjeff deleted my Prep collage. I licenced it an everything and made it on Microsfot Paint. I want it back. Kingofawosmeness777 23:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why did you re-upload it after I deleted it the first time instead of asking me why I deleted it? McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The image has been restored, File:The Prep Boys.jpg. McJeff (talk this way)/ 08:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry To everyone, I am sorry. I promise I am turning over a new leaf. Kingofawosmeness777 12:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. Check out my latest chapter of my story. You should really read the other chapters if you want to know what's going on. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 00:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, check out my latest Question to The Wiki blog! SirLinkalot96 12:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man. Check out the chapter finale on my blog! SirLinkalot96 04:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey! Hey Kingofawosomeness777!! Just wanted to tell you about The Bully Fanon Wiki. There, you can create all sorts of things about your OC, such as a page, category, blog, even a page about your story! So, if you want more info, click that link and just send me a message, since I am the bureaucrat. Hope to see you there, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 15:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Be sure to keep up with my story! Kingofawosmeness777 20:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Hi! So, recentley, Dan told me about a new fanfiction rule on here. I'm not sure if it's on the rules and policies, but he asked that users who want to write fanfiction to come to the Bully Fanon. It's on the homepage, too. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dangit, well rules is rules I guess. Kingofawosmeness777 15:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC)